Sunshine Days
by Shadow over Egypt
Summary: Yuugi was never going to let any of his friends visit the Game Shop ever again. #oneshot, Jii-shipping, Sugoroku x Arthur#


**Shadow: **Nothing much to say here this time. Pairing's _Jiishipping – _Sugoroku Mouto x Arthur Hawkins, and yeah….I blame Compy. She set it.

_**Notes: **_Warnings for perverted OAPs and a mentally-traumatised Yuugi. X3

* * *

**Sunshine Days**

Let's take a picture, shall we? An old boy, a young man, leaning against the doorpost of the front entrance to his home, waving goodbye to his two friends as they recede into the distance. A _pretty _boy, by all accounts, a few inches taller than 'tiny' for his age, with a strange haircut that catches the sun as it gleams in over the threshold, cutting his growing form into an even split between shadows and gold. His eyes, soft violet, are half-closed from the sunshine's rays, slits of bright gems that are full of love and dreams. His smile is smitten.

"Yuugi, my boy, have you asked one of them out yet?"

Yuugi started at the sudden mention of his name, practically leaping to attention as his grandfather appeared at his shoulder – or rather, his armpit. The senior Mouto was still shorter than his grandson, and received plenty of gentle ribbing for it.

"Jii-chan!" Yuugi twisted his head immediately to look from outside to in, his eyes taking a few seconds to adjust from the bright day outside to the shadows within. Hitomi's child and Choko's grandson indeed; Yuugi had irises that caught and held the sunshine, inheriting both his mother and grandmother's fine eyes.

"I thought I was the one needing a hearing aid," Sugoroku huffed, but his expression was teasing. "I asked when you were going to ask one of those two out? They're both very pleasant young people – the won't wait forever, you know!"

Pink stole into Yuugi's cheeks, a dusting of rose across his cheekbones. "Jii-chan, don't you mean when am I going to ask out Anzu-?"

"I'm old, Yuugi, not blind." Sugoroku gently poked his grandson in the side, making the eighteen year-old squeak and darken further. "You like Jounouchi-kun as much as Mazaki-chan, and you haven't told your mother yet."

"Well, I -" lying really wasn't in Yuugi's nature. "They – and 'kaa-san -"

"You can't choose, hm?" Sugoroku completely overrode Yuugi's wobbly attempt at an explanation. "Well, it's not as if you can blamed. I'm pretty sure Jounouchi-kun has a nice posterior and as for _Mazaki-chan…_" The man mimed cupping someone with a rather well-endowed chest.

"_Jii-chan!" _Yuugi sounded torn, somewhere between being scandalised and mortified. His grandfather was an irrepressible _pervert. _

"What, _what?" _His grandfather feigned innocent. "We're indoors, aren't we? If I were Mazaki-chan I'd feel rather complimented that such a respectable citizen paid attention to some of her best assets -"

Yuugi rammed his hands over his ears. "I can't _hear _you!"

"And this is _before _we even start on some of the skirts she has -"

If it were possible, Yuugi increased in volume. "La-la-_la, _I can't _hear _this, Idon't_ want _to –"

"-and can you imagine if we put _Jounouchi_-_kun _in some of the same? Ahhh –"

"_Jii-chan!" _Yuugi had screeched straight through alto and tenor, past falsetto and into a pretty decent soprano in his embarrassment and horror.

"Fine, fine." Sugoroku finally decide to take pity on his poor, quasi-innocent grandchild. But he _really _couldn't let Yuugi potter on as he was doing; Sugoroku had a duty as a grandfather to attempt to help the confused boy out of his muddle. "Did I ever tell you how I met your grandmother?"

"Yes, jii-chan." Yugi thankfully dropped his hands to his sides once more. "Many times. You met her at a party, on board a ship." Mouto Sugoroku had a tendency to repeat himself in his old age.

"Did I ever tell you I was on a date with someone else when I met her?"

"…_Noo…" _Yuugi didn't ever recall _that _interesting little snippet of the story.

Sugoroku beamed, and grabbed his grandson's arm. "Then we'll talk-!"

"Jii-chan-!" Yugi just had enough time to shut the (still open) front door behind them before he was bodily dragged off, Sugoroku surprisingly strong for a man his age. "Jii-chan, I really have some homework I should probably be doing-"

"Don't you want to have a catch-up with your grandfather?" Sugoroku poured as much hurt into his voice as he could, shooing his malleable grandchild down into the sofa in the living-room of their home and taking a seat beside him.

Yuugi _visibly _melted, unable to stand the heat of emotional blackmail. "…Well, I suppose I could -"

"Good!" Sugoroku settled himself in comfortably. "Now -"

"_Waaait." _Yuugi held up a hand. "Is this going to be one of _those_ conversations that we never repeat in the presence of 'kaa-san?"

_More _feigned innocence. "What are you talking about, my boy?" Yugi smiled wryly – that was a 'yes', then. Sugoroku continued. "_So. _I'd been 'specially invited to this party – I was a legendary gambler back in those days, you know. Never lost a game of chance, and everyone had heard of me. I was the big thing, back then and -"

Yuugi sighed, having heard the spiel a hundred thousand times before. "I _know, _jii-chan."

Sugoroku jabbed him with a finger. "Don't interrupt your elders." Yugi yelped, but settled down when his grandfather eyed him balefully. "_So – _I was at this party with my special invite, and looking rather dashing, if I do say so myself. Had my beard trimmed that day and everything, and my fedora neatly straightened out -"

"You were wearing your _fedora?"_

"Yuugi, what did I say about interrupting?"

"Sorry, jii-chan…"

"- And I was winning all the games set me, as usual. Had quite the crowd around me – beautiful women, a few pretty guys too, all rather glitzy and glamorous. None of that tawdry rubbish that gets turned out these days, with injected hips and lips, breasts and behinds. These people had _class – _and some rather fine figures if I say so myself -"

"…Jii-chan…" Yuugi sounded despairing, and indeed he'd put his head in his hands.

"It's a _fact of life, _Yuugi, and I was a young man, in my prime, on the prowl-"

"I don't want to think about it!" Yugi flailed. "Jii-chan, mental trauma! _Mental trauma!!"_

"Yuugi, you're overreacting -"

"_Mental trauma!" _Sugoroku closed his mouth with a snap, and there was an awkward pause. Yuugi sighed. "…So…where was this cruise, anyway? And who were you on a date with?"

"It was in Egypt, actually," Yuugi perked up at the mention of the land, "but it was long before I'd even _heard _of that Puzzle of yours." That 'Puzzle' that had been buried beneath the Egyptian sands once more for just under a year, the soul of the noble spirit within it put to rest as well. "I was travelling in search of some hard-core gamblers I'd heard tales of, and bumped into a few well-meaning archaeologists. There was this one guy – he had a nice smile, a sharp wit, some nice legs and -"

Yuugi goggled, sensing where this was going. "You were dating a _man _when you met my grandmother?!!" His squeak of before had returned.

Sugoroku nodded. "He's a lot like Jounouchi-kun, albeit a little more respectable, and with a good few years between them. Same large heart, same willingness to be of as much help as possible." A thoughtful pose. "Same nice posterior as w-"

"_Jii-chan! _Stick to the story!"

"…So I was dating this archaeologist. He was my 'plus one' on the ship, and could hold his own as a pretty decent gambler. He was pretty good at Duel Monsters too in later years, and he packed rather a punch – as I found out once when I tried to grope him in front of…oooh, it must have been someone from the Antiquities Department. I had a lovely shiner for a _good _few weeks…." A pause, "so we were dating, and on the ship, and I think we'd both had quite a bit to drink, and this _gorgeous _woman strolled in…y'know, tall, curvy, with lovely dark hair."

"…That was grandma?"

"Oh, yes." Sugoroku smiled, lost in memory. "Your father got her height and hair, but _you _got her eyes and delicacy – ah, Choko had beautiful eyes, soft like the flowers, and they skipped your father and were bequeathed straight to you. It's rather odd," the elder man came back to himself a little way, to address his grandson more directly, "as you're a perfect Mouto every other way, but…yes, you've got your grandmother's eyes." He petted Yuugi's spiky mane. "You've got a lot more of her respectability too, same as your father. Both of you were such _polite _children, no-one could ever understand how you were mine -"

Yuugi laughed rather weakly at that, rubbing the back of his neck. "So how did you and grandma hook up, if you were dating the archaeologist?"

"Oh, we didn't." Yuugi looked at Sugoroku blankly. "She pushed me overboard when I tried to proposition her, and Arthur had to call the Captain to stop the ship as they hooked me up out of the water." The elderly man looked most put-out. "I lost my fedora."

Yuugi's brain literally felt like it just broke. That his grandmother had pushed his grandfather overboard, and that he cared more about the fedora than _being _pushed overboard and that – wait. "_Arthur_?!!" Yuugi only knew one Arthur. "_Arthur Hawkins?!!"_

"Why, yes -"

"But his granddaughter _Rebecca _likes me!!!" Yuugi's flailing had reached most epic levels, quite beyond sane understanding. "That's like _incest!! INCEST." _When Sugoroku seemed unaffected by the announcement – "_Jii-chan!"_

Sugoroku looked quizzically at him, just not quite understanding the boy's problem. "…Maybe she thinks you have a nice behind? I know Arthur always said -"

Yuugi let out a strangled noise, leaping to his feet and _bolting _out of the room with a loud '_gah'. _The sound of his feet darting up the stairs filled the house, and then the slam of his bedroom door.

Mouto Hitomi, Yuugi's mother and Sugoroku's daughter-in-law, chose that moment to come into the living-room from the kitchen where she'd been washing up, staring rather curiously at the man left on the sofa. "…Did I miss something?"


End file.
